


【无授权翻译】[pinto]Smells Like Teen Spirit

by WingCheng



Series: Nina 'verse [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingCheng/pseuds/WingCheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在将来，Zach和Chris是一个痛苦的——不，事实上是，伤心的——少女的好家长。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【无授权翻译】[pinto]Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> 原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/197441   
> 作者：the_deep_magic   
> 翻译：公子半夏   
> 译者：在这个宇宙里，zach和chris结了婚，有个女儿。只是个日常话唠故事。

门被撞开的声音吓了Chris一跳，铅笔在报纸的填字游戏上戳了个洞。尖利的声响后是踩踏楼梯的沉重脚步声和一个轻轻的悲伤的噗通声，只可能是某个痛苦的少女跌进床里发出的声音。   
Zach放下书。“需要我——”   
“没事，”Chris说着站起来。“我想我知道是怎么回事。”他倾身吻了一下Zach的额头，然后向楼上走去。   
门是关着的，但没上锁。这间屋子有个规矩——关上门保护隐私是允许的，但是锁门是不允许的。Chris听到门那边压抑的哭泣声。他想给她点时间，但又不想让她独自烦恼，所以他轻声敲了敲门。“是我。能进来吗？”   
很长时间都没有回音，然后：“随便。无所谓。”   
不是“不”，所以Chris将它理解为“进来吧，但如果说‘我想让你进来’就太不酷了。”多年来被好莱坞模式所包围，这让他能很好地适应青少年们的以退为进。他发现Nina背对着门，抱着枕头侧身蜷缩着。Chris在床边坐下，小心翼翼地给她留下一些空间。“想聊聊吗？”   
“不想，”她说，但Chris耐心等待着。“我跟Kevin分手了。”   
Chris在心里愉悦地跳起了舞，因为他的宝贝女孩儿终于觉悟过来，甩了那个混蛋，但他只说了句，“嗯。”   
“他背着我跟物理班那个烂货在一起。”   
虽然他一直觉得Kevin可能是个谎话连篇的人渣（他了解这种人），但这是Chris第一次确认他真的骗了Nina。他很惊讶自己在这种情况下依然头脑清醒。“需要我去揍他一顿吗？”   
“什么？爸爸，不！我是说……你揍得了他吗？”   
“嘿，你老爹认识某些人，而那些人认识另一些人。造成轻微脑震荡或者是广受欢迎的双腿膝盖粉碎都不成问题。”   
“不。”她顿了顿。“我可没这么想。”又顿了顿。“如果我想的话我会告诉你。”   
“好好考虑。但如果还没想好，千万不要跟你老爹说——他也许会自个儿去解决。”   
Nina虚弱地笑起来，被一声剧烈的抽噎打断。“老爹？揍别人？好吧，就像这种事真的会发生似的。”   
“他会让你大开眼界的，”Chris面带笑容说道。“被逼急了他也会自我保护的。”   
一阵舒心的沉默后，新一波的失望迎头袭来，Nina再次啜泣起来。“我要怎么办？”她难过地说。“我每天都得看到他那张虚伪的脸，而且也许每个课间他都会跟Fiona来个舌吻。”   
“Fiona，物理班那个贱人（Fiona the physics floozy）？”   
“啊哈。”   
“真押韵。”   
“爸爸，我正难过着呢。别岔开话题！”   
Chris微笑。她还知道埋怨，就说明她会好起来的。他鼓励似的将手搭在她胳膊上。“我知道你很难过。呵呵，但我为你自豪。”   
“为我自豪？”她哀叹道。“为了什么？因为我是个孤独又可怜的失败者？”   
“因为你甩了那个粗鲁得跟穴居人似的混蛋。我想你知道自己值得更好的。甚至是比旧石器时代人更好的。我们来看看这次能不能让你进化成智人。”   
她轻声笑起来。“也许只有转学才能做到了。”   
“我很抱歉，但不得不告诉你，你得等一等，直到高中毕业为止。”   
“男人什么时候才能懂事？”   
Chris发出思考的声音。“等我懂事了我会告诉你的。”Nina翻身面对他，他递了一张面纸给她。她大声擤了擤鼻子，Chris几乎笑出声来——她从小就不知道怎么用正常的音量擤鼻涕。“我想你老爹是在二十五六岁的时候才长大的。”   
“那差不多有十年了！”她叹道，Chris暗自庆幸她没有说“好吧，那我就跟25岁的男人约会吧”。   
“嘿，世事难料，”他说着把她手里的纸巾扔进垃圾桶。“也许你能遇到个稀有的早熟的男人。肯定有这种人。按概率来说。”   
“你是怎么知道的？”Nina问道，靠着床头板坐起来。“跟老爹在一起，你怎么知道他就是你的唯一？”  
Chris考虑了一下——他知道总归会遇到这个问题的，但却不知道该如何回答。“好吧，也许这并不是你想听的，但我觉得没有人能知道。至少一开始不知道。如果人们知道，就不会伤心了，也不会完全信任对方。只有回想起来，我才知道Zach——你老爹——是那个命中注定的人。”   
“好极了。所以这对我有什么帮助呢？”   
“好吧，这不代表你不能学聪明一点。拿Kevin来说。他似乎只有在无所事事的时候才会想带你出去过夜，而且他要你翘掉排练去陪他。”   
“对，我想这让他显得有点娘炮。”   
Chris眯起眼睛。“注意用词，年轻的女士。而且，不，他非常娘炮。”   
Nina咯咯笑起来。“好吧，但你是怎么爱上老爹的呢？”   
“呃……我觉得不是因为某件特定的事情。不是说他在我的柜子里塞了封情书或者是在满月的巴黎对我示爱。刚开始的很长时间我们只是朋友。”   
“那你们是什么时候从只是朋友变成不只是朋友的？”   
Chris笑起来，沉浸在思绪中。“这得看你问的是谁了。Joe叔叔会说我们一直爱着对方但都不知道。老爹的朋友Kristen会说我们花了很长时间在一起，在我们发现自己爱着对方之前就差不多已经结婚了。”   
“好吧，告诉我真正的故事。”   
“那个，我们一起拍了第一部电影，相处得非常好。但从拍完电影到上映之间有很长的一段时间，所以我们开始经常见面，每天或者最少一周一次。我以为我只是想念整个剧组了，想念一起工作的乐趣。但当我们准备开始巡回记者会的时候，我想，‘哦，我有太多话要跟Zach说了。’”   
“所以你是从那个时候开始知道的？”   
Chris宠溺地微笑。“好吧，事情没那么简单。直到那个时候，我还只爱过女孩儿们，所以我以为那只是……一种特殊的孤独，我猜？但再次见到他就像是……像是在水下待太久后迎面吹来一阵风。”  
“你是那个时候知道的？”   
“嘘，让我把故事说完。不管怎么样，当我们开始巡回记者会的时候，我对你老爹说我喜欢他，然后我们……像孩子们说的那样‘勾搭上’了？”   
Nina一边哀叹一边在耳边拍了拍手掌。“爸爸！永远，永远别再这么说了！特别是别用在你和老爹身上！”   
“抱歉，抱歉！”   
“好吧，所以，巡回记者会，吧啦吧啦吧啦，从此幸福快乐地生活在一起。”   
“不完全是。”Nina翻了个白眼，Chris把双臂抱在胸前。“嘿，是你说要听真正的故事的，没错吧？”女儿懊恼地点点头。“好吧，你得记住我们都是男人，所以在这种事情上我们上手比较慢。”   
这让Nina咧嘴笑起来，于是Chris深吸一口气继续说下去。“你知道祖父在你老爹很小的时候就去世了，是吧？而且他大学时期的约会对象结结实实伤了他的心，这二者结合起来，他那个时候有点——现在有时候还有点——不那么容易相信别人。他并不是有意的，但有一小部分的他觉得爱的人都会离他而去。经过这么多年，那部分越来越小了，可还是存在。总之，巡回记者会之后，他有点……被我吓坏了。我想他觉得如果他先把我推开就不会伤得那么重了。”   
“他甩了你？”   
“他试着甩了我。他是个固执的混蛋——而且是个固执的蠢货。没了对方，我们都有点……崩溃。除了工作他几乎不出门——那个时候他还在拍《超能英雄》——而我开始在深夜打电话给每一个我认识的人，因为我想找个人说说话。”   
“后来呢？”Nina轻声问道，完全被这个故事迷住了。   
“某天下午你老爹出现在我家门口。他在烈日下走过来。没有提前打电话，也没有道歉。只是走进来，用胳膊抱住我。我们就那样站了……我也不知道多久。那天晚上，之后——就是，晚些时候，我意识到这一路走来对他来说有多难，一直想着我是不是已经放弃他了。这听起来没什么，直到你成为迈出那一步的人才知道那有多让人提心吊胆，不知道会不会把自己的心碾成碎片。然而这是你能做的最勇敢的事情。”   
“哇。”   
“对。他不是最善于说出自己感受的人，但重要关头他总是把爱的人放在第一位。那就是你和我，孩子。”   
他们安静地坐了一会儿，Nina在思考，Chris在追忆，直到Nina的手机响起来——铃声是一首被她称为“老古董”的Nirvana*的歌。   
“哦，Shannon终于给我回电话了，我得接一下。”   
Chris轻笑，倾身在她额头上印下一个吻。“好吧。多谢你愿意听老人家喋喋不休这么久。”   
她抬头对他微笑——一个真正发自内心的微笑，让Chris放下心来。然后她小声给Shannon列出了Kevin应该去死的无数种原因，于是Chris在身后关上了门。当看到Zach站在门厅随意靠着墙壁的时候，他有些惊讶。   
“你站在这里多久了？”   
“久到足够听见你告诉你未成年的女儿我们是怎么‘勾搭上’的。”   
“怎么了？现在的孩子们是怎么说的？”Chris一边问一边跟着Zach下楼回到客厅。   
“不是因为那个，傻瓜。如果你父母告诉你他们勾搭上了，你怎么想？”   
“呃。但这不一样——我们是那种年轻的嬉皮士家长。”   
“Chris，我不知道你有没有发现，但你已经完全可以被说成是‘年老体衰’了，还有这个——”Zach揪了一下他鬓角的白发，“——这不是染发剂。”   
Chris撅起嘴。“我爱死你的白发了。超性感。当你戴着眼镜上床的时候，我觉得我像是被一个变态大学教授诱|奸了。我想我会给你买一件花呢外套当生日礼物。”   
“我只比你大三岁，混蛋！”   
“嘘！她会听到的，我以为我们正在教她别像个码头工人一样骂人。”然后Chris降低声音，靠过去。“过来，说——说，‘Christopher，你的成绩下滑了。你要如何争取一个A？’”   
“你这个混蛋。”   
“是，但你爱我。”   
Zach翻了个白眼，于是Chris明白Nina是从哪里学会这个的了。“确实。老天救救我吧，我爱你。”他叹了口气，Chris将他拉近，给了他一个深吻。   
Chris耐心地用舌尖挑|逗Zach紧闭的嘴唇，直到Zach张开嘴才停下来，因为终于得逞而心满意足。他紧紧抱住Zach，双手固定在Zach的髋部，然后穿过他颈后柔软的头发。停下喘气时，Chris轻声说，“爱你——一直，”然后再次占据Zach的嘴巴，迷失在Zach温暖的臂弯里好一会儿。   
他们分开时，Zach似乎终于清醒过来。“你觉得Nina要跟Shannon通多久电话？”他笑着问道。   
“哦，一个小时，最少。也许两个小时。”   
“很好，”Zach呐呐说道，揽住Chris的肩膀向主卧走去。“现在，Pine先生，关于那个A……” 

FIN.   
\---------------------------------------------- 

*Nirvana：涅槃乐队，他们的音乐流派被称为垃圾摇滚，在90年代风靡全球，主唱和吉他手是摇滚史上的传奇Kurt Cobain。这篇文的标题Smells Like Teen Spirit就是他们一首代表作，我个人蛮喜欢，推荐听一下。


End file.
